Hell Fire: Hardcore Forever
by DadGun
Summary: The army rescused these kids that were captured by the Lekka so the Lekka could win the war. The Lekka has created one squad of humans so powerful they will do anything to get them back.


Hell Fire:Hardcore Forever

By Allen Roberts

Chapter 1

Mission Log: 9/15/2300 18:21

In a time of war many soldiers were called,but when Earth was attacked by the Alien race ",Lekka," Earth went into choas. 1000 children were taken by the Lekka. They put shots and certain enchancements into them. One day a group of soldiers found these children. They took them to U.S.A. for study. The Lekka had enchanceded them as "Super Soldiers." Now the U.S.A will train these children for war. Maybe they can stop the destruction of Earth...

Mission Log: 10/08/2300 2:39

A child named Daren didn't know what was happening. It looked like a prison, but looked more military like.

_Am I in military camp?_ He thought for a moment. All a sudden he saw hundreds of other children on beds.

_Where am I?_

"Hello? Anybody there? Hello?" Daren said worried-like.

"Yes? What'd you need kid?" said a soldier.

He jumped,suprised. _I am in military camp. _He sighed.

"Oh,yeah. If your wondering what has been happening after we saved you in that Alien ship you can-"

"Alien ship!?!?" interruped Daren.

"Yeah,if you want to know more about it press your right wrist."

"Why?"

"There is a microchip in your wrist which activates your HUD and you can talk to your A.I. unit."

"Wow." He pressed his wrist. All this stuff came up in his vision. A radar and more military stuff came up. Then he saw a holographic woman.

"Hello Daren! Great to see you awake! How may I help you?"said the hologram happily.

"W-who are y-you? Www-what are you?"

"Oh,I'm your A.I. unit Wilma. I'm inplaced into your military chip. I'll help you on your missions and keep you up to date news."

"Military chip? Missions? Am I in the military?"

"Yes."

"What else can you do?"

"Well I can check on your squad's status."

"My squad?"

"Yes, Corporal Juan, Private Kyle, Corporal Lise, Private Marco, Private Nork, Private Shell. All are currently sleeping. Now what else you need?"

"About that alien ship, what happened to them and I?"

"Okay, you were currently in a deep sleep with other 999 children. Alien race 'Leeca' enhanced you with un-natural minerals, metal, and medicine. You are very powerful. Stronger than the strongest man alive. You were saved by Company Able, Platoon 3, Squad 1-10 at exactly September 25,2300 16:13 hours. Anything else?"

"No thank you"

"All right you can explore your HUD. Just say my name and I'll be here to answer anything."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." She disapeared out of sight.

He touched his wrist and the HUD went gone. He saw more children awake. He turned his HUD again. He put into 'Eye-View.' He scanned the area he saw Juan awake also Lise, Marco, and Shell. Marco and Nork were still sleeping. He went up to them.

"Hi." Daren said.

"Hi." said Lise smiling.

"My A.I. unit told us about you. You are our squad leader. Oh, by the way I'm Juan." said Juan.

"Hey Juan, I'm Daren."

"Good to meet you Daren."

"_All men on board, Lekka forces boarding. Arm children with weopons." _said an intercom.

"I don't even know how to use a weopon." said Daren.

"Don't say that! What the Lekka put in you allows you know how to use everything including their technology and weopons." said a soldier.

"Oh, where is the armory?"

"That door right there."

"Thanks. Come on squad!"

"Yes sir!" answered the squad in unison.

Chapter 2

Mission Log: 10/09/2300 4:03

Daren looked the armory. What weopon was assigned to him? He touched his wrist.

"Yes Daren?" said Wilma.

"Tell me what weopon I have and show me my squad's status and location."

"Please?"

He sighed. "Please."

"Your weopon is a MK934 assualt rifle. Downloading squad status. Complete. Would you like a target reticule?"

"Um, what does it do?"

"You can aim without using your gun sights."

"Yes I would."

He used his scanner. He found a MK. He picked it up and put on his assigned suit. He grabbed 5 MK ammo packs.

"Squad status?" he said through his COM to his teammates.

"Ready." answered Lise.

"Ready." answered the rest of the squad.

"Follow me."

"Daren, it's Wilma I set a marker for you to head out to. Go to it. Currently men are dying there."

"Roger."

Why did he know military talk or how to fight. He knew tatics, hand signals, and every other kid did too.

"To Port 561, current WIA and AIA count is 13." said Daren to the squad. "Lise, set up sniper position 400 meters from area. Shell be a spotter. The rest of you with me, tactical formation."

"Position set up, sir. Fire?" asked Lise.

"Fire at will." answered Daren.

Lise fired 3 rounds into the head of a Lekka Superior, it turned and she shot it into the chest. The Lekka Kolo, which looked like a smaller version of the Superiors. The Leeca have snake heads and dangerous reflexes. The Kolo screamed at Lise. She was reloading. The Kolo charged and got his claws ready. Daren jumped into front of it and fired his five-round burst rifle into the head.

Daren moved up on a corner. The marines were getting killed. Hundreds of bodies. How could there be hundred bodies? How did they die? A Superior jumped in front of Daren, releasing his claws then jabbed Daren's left leg.

"God!! Lise, kill him!"

Two rounds went through the Superior's head. He nodded a thanks to Lise.

"Squad Status?"

"I'm good." said everybody except Juan.

"Juan, status?" asked Daren.

"Wounded, sir. Heavy damage to legs and chest. Medical treatment needed ASAP." answered Juan weakly.

"Roger. Hold position and sit tight."

Chapter 3

Mission Log: 10/9/2300 5:19

Daren ran with speed. Everybody was following him, except Juan. When he checked the squad's status he selected Juan. Heavy energy wounds to left part of body and right ribs. He was dying. Daren had about 10 mintues to save him or he will lose a new friend, a soldier. At this point the enemy was not a problem. The marines had left the ship and the rest of the personnal execpt Colonel Ish Gwan. He is ordered exvacute the Hell Fire soldiers.

"_All Hell Fire troops report to escape pods. Repeat, all Hell Fire troops report to escape pods." _said Ish over the intercom.

"This is Daren, I am picking up my wounded squadmate. Can we treat him in the pods?" asked Daren over COM to Ish.

"No can do. Too small for treatment."

"Sir! We can't leave him here."

"Yes we can."

Daren got Juan and patched his wounds then gave him a shot.

"Juan your gonna make it. Juan your gonna make it. Your gonna make it." said Daren to Juan.

"I will...Make it...Alive...Let Ish know...that he...will be charged..." Juan's voice trailed off.

Daren signaled a go sign to the squad. They left to the pods.

"Ish, Juan will be patched by me. Leave one pod."

"Roger."

Daren finished up the medical work and headed for the pods. As he headed for the pods a Superior jumped in front of him.

"_Hand HS743 over and I don't have to kill you, Daren." _said the superior.

"What the hell? Who do you think your messing with?"

"_Oh, I see. You don't remember. The ship you were on. I was that ship's leader and you, Daren, was taken away from us. You were going to be the ruler of Earth but you want to fight with the humans? I see._"

Daren started to remember him in the ship, his organs moved in different places, new muscles, and technology installed into him. He dropped Juan and pulled out his MK and fired rapidly into the Superior. The Superior moved with speed and dodged all the shots.

"_This fight will continue later but now I think the ship is heavily damaged."_ the superior said then left.

"Come on Juan." Daren said while he got in the pod.

Chapter 4

Mission Log: 10/10/2300 15:28

"Daren? Are you okay?" said Ish over the COM.

"Yeah. My pod is near ALH. They will fix up Juan there." answered Daren.


End file.
